


Quarantine Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius and Severus are stuck at home taking care of a sick Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Quarantine Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt: Illness. I used Hermione/Lucius/Severus for pairing. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione snorted and coughed while getting over her flu. She was very appreciative of Severus and Lucius waiting on her to make sure she got the care she needed. 

“Here this soup should make you feel better,” Severus was concerned as he handed over the warm chicken noodle soup.

“Thank you dear!”

“And I have read we are registered to get flu shots for this year. Hermione, I implore you to love, please get one for me, us!” Lucius pleaded as he showed her the flyer.

“Yes, I will! I don’t want to get sick like that ever again.” and blew them air kisses just in case she was still contagious.


End file.
